The Crowning of the Moon
by Star's Rose
Summary: While the Sailor Warriors have finally attained peace, and the Universe has been put to rights, nothing is ever done without some ramification. Ripples had been created, ones that would soon reach back to the warriors themselves.
1. Prologue

Listen I don't even own Sailor Moon, the characters from the manga and anime are from Takeuchi Naoko imagination not mine.

Prologue

Things had cooled down after the battle with the corrupted Sailor Galaxia. Having been released from Chaos's hold, Galaxia was able to free all the captured star crystals.

With Circulus Lacteus guiding all the star seeds home, and Chaos distributed into the hearts of all living things, order once again began to set in. Kakyuu and her starlights had returned home to the Kinmoku planet, after saying goodbye to the Sailor Scouts. While the police had no answers about the complete destruction of the Azabu Juban district, reconstruction was coming along nicely in the area.

As for the Sailor Scouts, they were grateful to finally be able to return to being less-than-average teenage girls, even thought they new perfectly well that if there was trouble, they would have to slip into those mini skirts again.

While the Scouts had finally attained peace, and the Universe had been put to rights, nothing is ever done without some ramification. Ripples had been created, ones that would soon reach back to the scouts themselves.

_Circulus Lacteus is the roman name for this Galaxy, since neither the manga nor the anime ever gave Sailor Galaxia's real name this is what I chose to use._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The walls of the great halls echoed with the sounds of his footsteps. Leather soles connected with light gold-tinged marble. The sounds marked the passage of Eros's steps farther into the great halls of the shining castle, and into a large high-ceilinged room. While the castle had many such spacious rooms, this particular one was the central research area for the planet. Everything was done here from genealogy to cosmology; this chamber did it all. Its many levels possessed a labyrinth of knowledge. One could spend their entire lifetime going through every book, scroll, tablet and computer chip, and still they would never be able to learn all the facts this tower had to tell.

Eros himself, as a young boy had often tried to read everything. He finally gave up when his boy's body developed enough for him to realize the other wonders: of the world more specifically, girls. Still, Eros always held a soft spot in his heart for the bondless knowledge the tower had to offer, to this day calling it the Tower of Wonder. Now a fully-grown man, Eros's presence any room often drew the attention of every soul present. He had succeeded to the level of regent when he turned 20, and now ruled over the entire planet. No longer was he able to wander into all the rooms the place had without notice, and dally among its seemingly eternal information.

Today when he walked in, it was as if he were a boy again. Not a single person turned their head at his entry. Instead, all their eyes were sealed to the large jeweled monitors of their computers.

Workers constantly monitored the special reading of the river system, though they seemed to do it today with more intensity. The calm and peaceful atmosphere that he had always found common in the research area's environment seemed to be disturbed today. He watched as around him, each station's worker fingered the keys of the counsel frantically. He moved through the bustling room till he got to Cupid's counsel. Cupid, the palaces expert in science, was only five foot six, and had what was obviously a body meant for a dancer. He didn't ware the conventional rose white over coat like the other scientist, but instead wore deep perfumed blue leather pants and tight cinnamon shit. His woven blond locks, common to the planets population was pulled up in stem then allowed to hang down his back. He had broken just as many hearts with his steel-blue eyes as Eros had. Cupid was the head of this division and was often just as calm as his office usually was. Today, his frantic movement mimicked that of his employees. He glared down at his diamond terminal, his eyes having taken on an uncommon clarity and determination.

It wasn't often that cupid could be found with anything other than a smile on his face; it was even less unlikely that you found him focused on work. Seeing his friend in such a state was enough to give Eros an idea of the enormity of the dilemma that had taken over the room. The question was, what in all the suns was going on?

Looking at his distracted companion, Eros decided that it was well pass the time that he found out what exactly had happened. "What's is it Cupid?" he said, coming to stand at the scientist's back, in order to see what had grabbed the man's attention.

"We found her, Eros." This was the only answer the man gave as he pulled himself way from the terminal to look at his commander and chief.

Eros arched a single brow "Who?"

"Her, Eros, her."

"You don't mean"

"Yes."

"Where?"

Cupid turned back to his computer and, with the push of a few buttons; he brought up the image of a blue and white Planet. He continued pressing keys on the computer until Eros was left looking at a curved island. It was marked at its top and tail by two smaller islands. Together they took the shape of what looked like a dragon or sea creature. Being the regent, Eros knew the name of the planet, but the island remained a mystery to even him. "Do you know the place's name?"

"No."

Looking again at the image he quickly said, "good work. Contact the others," then turned to leave. As he made his way down the glowing halls that made up the castle, he touched the yellow teardrop that hung form his left ear. "Freya."

"Yes, sir," came the soft ringing sounds of Freya's voice.

"Prepare the my ship and for departure, and pack clothing for yourself."

" Where are we going?"

"Earth"

" May I ask why, sir?"

"You just did. And we're going to Earth because we have finally found what we have been looking for all these centuries."

"You mean we've found her?"

"Get ready, and choose the crew carefully. Contact me as soon as all the preparations are made. We must be leaving as soon as possible, while the trail is still fresh."

"Yes, sir."

Odd, or was it just a play on irony, that the place that they were going to find their lost treasure was in fact the very place that all the trouble had began? The Lady Cosmos possessed some sort of twisted humour.

_Well that the frist chapter tell me what you think. The names of the charcters are from roman mythology. I'm trying to keep to the english translated version when it comes to the naming._


	3. Chapter 2

**The Sailor Moon is not now, nor has it ever been mine.**

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. **

**New Arrivals**

_This is a momentous occasion for the people of earth. Today the United Nations meets with the foreign ambassadors to Earth. This day marks Earth's first step into interplanetary relations._

Ring…ring…ring… Minako muted the TV to answer the phone. "Hello…"

"Hey, Minako. Its Rei."

"Oh, hi, Rei. What's happening?" Rei Hino was one of Minako's best friends. They had known each other since middle school.

"The guys are getting together at my place to discuss what's happening in the news."

"Huh, what?"

"Minako, haven't you been watching the news?"

"Of course I have, but all that's going on is e some talk the United Nations is having with foreign ambassadors."

"Ambassadors to Earth Minako, these people that are coming are from out of the planet. We don't know whether or not they have good intention. We have to come up with some plan of action."

"Okay, okay, Rei. So when are we meeting?"

"In an hour, at my place."

"I'll see you soon then."

"Bye." Minako got up from the family couch and headed up the stairs to her room to get dressed.

Her bedroom wasn't small as many bedrooms, and it wasn't really complicated in any way. Like most teenage girls rooms, it had a stereo system.

Minako quickly grabbed her bag from off her dresser and headed out of the house.

Rei lived in a temple a bus ride away from her house. It wasn't long before Minako was staring up the steep temple steps. It was a wonder why all temples seemed to lay at the top of some steep hill. Maybe priests just wanted to make sure that anyone that came to temple wanted to be there. There wasn't a single person alive that would walk up so many steps just on a whim. It was good thing that she was in shape; the stairs didn't leave her winded.

Her group of friends had been using Rei's house as a meeting place for longer than she had been their friend. When most girlfriends met it was to talk about clothing, cosmetics and boys. Her little group wasn't like most girls and they talked about different things.

Minako walked into Rei's bedroom at the back of the temple. Since the room was to out of the way of the usual public areas, the guys and her didn't need to worry about anyone overhearing their conversations.

It looked as if she was the last one to make it to the meeting. Even Usagi, the constant latecomer made it here before her. All seven of her friends were sitting around the round table Rei kept in front of her TV.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." She said as she made her way to a space around the table that Makoto and Ami had left for her.

"It's no problem, Minako. We were just watching the news," Ami answered, her eyes focused on the television screen.

On the screen, the different space vessels were landing in open sectors of land and water over the world.

_It has been confirmed that every planet shearing our system has sent representative to earth. Even Pluto, which our own scientists no longer recognize as a planet, has sent their own officials._

Everyone turned to look at Setsuna. "You're not a planet?" Usagi finally asked though everyone was probably thinking the same thing. Last time I'd checked, there were nine planets.

Setsuna, like always, was calm, though there did seem to be a slight blush to her cheeks. "The Earth no longer recognizes Pluto as a planet." Everyone kept looking at her. How was it that, all of a sudden, Pluto wasn't considered a planet?

"She's right, you guys. I had forgotten, and it was on the news too," Amy began to explain to everyone. She was the smartest of our group. "Two years ago scientists of the IAU decided that Pluto was really a dwarf planet. You see, the reporter was only half right. Pluto is no longer considered one of this system's major planets. There are three dwarf planets: Ceres, Eris and Pluto."

_The question in everybody's mind, is why after all these years are these previously perceived uninhabited planets making contact? _

"So you think that they might be alien invaders or something?" Usagi asked when she looked away from the news.

A black cat with a crescent moon pointed upwards on her forehead jumped onto the table. Her name was Luna, nurse to Usagi and guide to their little group. Most people who saw her thought that she was unique for a cat, never knowing just how truly different Luna was. To begin with, she was a talking cat. "I don't know, Usagi. They could be."

"But shouldn't we know if they are the real thing or not? I mean, they're saying that they're from you guys' planets. Wouldn't that make them your people?" It was at times like this that Usagi would say something smart without noticing. She just looked at her eight friends waiting for one of them to give her an answer. They didn't have one. Each looked at the other hoping one of them would have a clue. Finally, they looked at Luna; when in doubt ask Luna.

"Anyone from the other planets in the system would be a subject of one of the scouts. You are all princess of your own planets. Guarding Princess Serenity doesn't change that."

Ami's eyes widened at that bit of information. "Would that mean that we have been neglecting our other responsibilities?" she asked.

"No, you haven't," Luna began to explain. "When the princess is in danger, it means everything is the solar system is at risk. In order to do your individual duties as royals, you need to secure Princess Serenity's safety."

Never before had the eight girls considered their own standing as princesses. They had known they had been royalty before the fall of the Moon Kingdom, and that their lives were devoted to the protection of Serenity.

"When Serenity is out of danger, you will, of course have to continue your duties as Princesses." Luna looked around at each of her girls not seeing them but who they would become. For years the girls have been living above average live on earth, neither one of them trained to be princess but each possessing a loving a nurturing heart. She knew even without princess training they would do fine.

"You mean we get to actually be princesses?" asked Rei, her dark black eyes shining. "With huge wardrobes, rows and rows of cloths, our own personal chefs, a big castle, and all?"

"Well that's not exactly what I mean by princess duties, Rei." Luna's words fell on deaf ears. By now most of the girls were imagining their dream castles.

It was Michiru who burst their little dream bubbles that were floating over each starry-eyed girl's head. "What about our lives on earth, Luna?" They all looked at her now, each taking in her aquamarine hair and matching eyes. Like most of them, Michiru's unique features complemented her own home of origin. The warrior of Neptune was as lovely as the art she create. Her eyes, as gentle and caring as they were, always held a feeling of loss and resolution. More than once Neptune along with her partner Uranus had proven that they were more than willing to sacrifice themselves for their work as Sailor warriors. Never once had a sacrifice been necessary. Not yet anyway.

Luna let out a heavy sigh, "Eventually you will have to leave Earth, not permanently, but you will each need to return to your people."

Everyone already knew what Luna meant. Their friends, family, and the dreams they had cultivated on Earth would have to be abandoned.

"But that is only eventually and it is still too early for that to happen. You all have time yet to live your lives here. There is noting to worry about," Luna rushed to point out to them.

Makoto, who like everybody else, had been overcome with depression at thinking all her dreams would never happen, was relived to hear Luna's guarantee. "Well, if we have time, right?" She looked at Luna again to see her nod. "Then why are ships from our planets landing on earth?"

"They might be here to get you," Luna said, and the girls stiffened, "in which case you'll have to point out that you're not ready yet." She listened as a collective sigh was released. "Or they may not be from your planets at all. The fact is, all we know is that outsiders have landed on earth."

"We need more information on these people," Ami put in. "We don't know enough to come to any conclusions. I'll go see what I can find out about the visitors through the computer."

"Will there be anything to find out?" Minako asked. "These guys are new to earth, after all."

"The government is always keeping records of events even, if they're odd or unexplainable," Setsuna was quick to answer. "You might have to do some hacking, Ami. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I can do it. I just usually prefer to avoid those kinds of tactics."

_Due to the hurried gathering of the members of the UN, the meetings will be held in the most convenient country for all delegates, which is our very own Japan. The members will be using the Imperial Place Hotel in Tokyo._

"Some of us should be watching that place to see if there is any strange behavior," said Rei.

"Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka, do you guys think you can keep watch over that hotel?" Minako asked, having already realized that the older soldiers would be less conspicuous than young teenage girls.

"Yeah, we'll take the watch," Haruka answered, " We might even be able to get a room in that hotel."

"That's a good idea. Ami, do you think you can get them a room?" Minako looked at her brainy blue-haired friend. Nobody liked asking Ami to do computer hacking, but this was scout work and they had to move fast.

"Of course, Minako. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

Luna looked at her sailor soldiers. It had only been a few years ago that they had struggling in their rolls as sailor warriors. Now they each move with purpose and efficiency.

"Ami, use your supercomputer. It won't be traceable by any computer on Earth."

She couldn't help when her eyes landed on a certain pair of blond odango. The unique hairstyle belonged to the leader of their group. Usagi was a flake. She had been one on the moon and she was still one know, but her heart was the purest of them all, proving time and again that she was worth protecting. "The rest of us will have to keep alert to any movement of these visitors."

"_Right," they said collectively as they each got up to go about the rest of their day._


	4. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon**

**Chapter 3**

_I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue ;)_

The earthlings had prepared rooms for them at a building they referred to as a hotel. The building was the same place where all meetings would be taking place with the leaders of earth. Earth's technology had not developed to the same level of the other plants, and was simple in comparison.

"Will you be needing anything else sir?" The young man who had showed him to his room asked. The humans had supplied all the delegates with room for the duration of their stay; he'd also been informed that for the duration of his stay the earth government would cover all expenses. Obviously the earthlings where trying hard to create good relations with all the planetary visitors.

The layouts of the rooms were simple by his people's standards, simple and quaint. The rooms had a more terra firma feel to them than what was commonly seen in his people's decorating preferences. Every bit of furniture had in some way had wood used in its making.

While the accommodations were nowhere as modern as he would have liked, the mission behind the trip to earth was of utmost importance. He sat down on one of the chairs in the outer area, pulling out the bright red mission candle he'd been given; he once again went over the details. The force of her Royal Highness high princess Serenity had been felt twice coming from Earth. It is believed that the princess and her court are residing somewhere on this planet, unfortunately not even the best psychic of Mars, the Lady Pythia, could make an accurate description of either the princess, her court, or their precise location. While the ambassador makes nice with the earthlings he would be responsible for the locating either the moon princess or the princess of Mars.

His presence had been explained to the earthlings, Chamberlain Eris would no doubt be able to handle the leaders of earth, and keep them more than occupied enough. He had more important things to think about.

Ray quietly swept the outside of the temple. The girls had split up after the meeting, each returning back to their lives after deciding who was to keep an eye on the current interplanetary visitors. For the most part each of them would be keeping an ear out for any changes with the delegates while trying to meet them personally.

As a sailor scout she understood, thought she didn't always show it, that protecting the princess was top priority, even if they had to protect her from their own people. All the sailor warriors understood their duty.

Lately the feeling of spiritual power on Earth had increased, the spiritual activity becoming much more constant. For the most part many of the spiritualists on earth were weak, if they had any power at all. Someone or someones, had great power, and used it constantly. Even she didn't us her powers with such frequency. This person was consciously, using the power at all times.

She could feel it, the constant flittering of power along the sprit plane. For the last few days the flittering power had continuously touched every human on earth. In order to keep all the warriors hidden, the original shields had to be strengthened. Anyone who touched the spirits of a sailor warrior would recognize them for the power they were. It was important to their mission that they are not found by an enemy. During her time as a warrior she had never before felt a need to add upon the group's protection on the spiritual level. There was always the possibility that they were looking for the warriors.

A week ago a greater wave of power had flushed over the world on the spiritual plane, leaving only a short time to erect a burier. Somehow some way, she needed to find out who was doing the searching now.

The Hikawa Shrine's fireplace blazed to life before her, illuminating the temple room kept especially for fire readings. Often her fire reading was to assist in gain information; at times it could detect enemies. Tonight she would try to trace to fluctuations back to their point of origin.

Taking deep calming breaths, she allowed her mind to drift. It was essential that the mind and body become silent so that the spirit has a chance to take control.

She searched as deep a search into the phenomenon as she could, and hoped to find the source of the disturbance among the stars or at least at another part of the planet. The phenomenon's source turned out to be much near than she expected.

The power of the spiritual force was great, weaker than her own but much more refined. It was obvious that what this person lacked in strength they made up for in skill. Still she had a duty to protect and hide the princess from the view of enemy eyes. She caused an overwhelming heat that would burn the ignorant to ashes to blossom along the plain.

Pythia, Mars' strongest medium and current leader of the red planet, had been defeated by some earthling. That was the message last sent through the messaging flames. Someone on earth had more power than they should.

************************************************************************************************

On Mars it was always said that Pythia was blessed by the fires of the sun it's self, there was no one who had greater power than her. Whoever could have faced Pythia and won, would have had to have been using the fires of life it's self in order to push her back. Pythia had lost, that was the news he had received on and urgent flame message this evening.

The fires of life were flames of such heat, that the stories about it had become whispers along the planet. The Vesta Flames is what they were called, and they were the only things that could possible out burn the sun. A fire that burned within the souls of all living things in the galaxy, they were often debated to be the true heat that warmed all of existence. To control such heat, only the most powerful of spiritualist could accomplish this.

"Who on earth could be wielding such power?" A knocking sound broke his thoughts.

"Hello, room service," Was yelled from the other side of the door.

"Room service?"

"Ah, I've brought you the food that you ordered sir"

"Oh my meal." He quickly moved to open the door, facing a slightly flustered attendant.

"Your meal sir."

"Thank you, you can put by the middle table,"

" Ah… yes sir."

He watched as the food was pushed to the middle of the room, keeping he eyes on the attendant who, while putting down the food, was currently searching the room with his own eyes. Seeing as he was an alien to this world, it was expected that the inhabitants would be curious about the devices he might have brought.

"Where dose your people go for spiritual fulfillment?" Perhaps the question was too odd or out of place, because it seemed to have the attendant confused.

"Ah… I don't understand."

"A you go to increase spiritual strength."

"Do you mean a like a religious thing?" the question of was an odd one but he nodded anyways. Religion, what did that have to do with a person's spirituality?

"Do your people not practice meditation to maintain and strengthen the spirit?" On Mars the spirit is another part of the body to be looked after. Just like it was healthy to maintain the body with food and exercise, so too was it expected that the spirit would be maintained through types of meditation.

"Well yah, I guess some do that kind of stuff, a friend of mine went off to stay at this shrine. He said wanted to become a better musician by learning to face his fears, but personally I think he was more interested in that creepy little shrine maiden."

"Shrine maiden?"

"Yah the girl that lives at the shrine, he's always going on about how good she is with all the spiritual shrine work stuff."

"Shrine work?"

"Ya like making charms, the things really popular with the girls, and sutras." Nothing about what he was saying sounded specifically spiritual to me. "Some even say the she does fire readings as well."

"Fire readings?"

"Ya, like sitting in front of the fire at night and say chants and the like, though no one really believes in that." It could be just a coincidence that some on this planet view fire the same ways my people do.

"My friend at the temple says that she does meditate in front of a blazing fire for long hours at time on some days." It might be best to have a look at this shrine after all,

"can you take me to this place?" I asked the man, though for some reason he felt more like a child not yet a man, who had stopped pretending not to be searching the room. He was now actively picking objects up and inspecting them. He had picked up a number of messaging candles, only to put them down.

"Huh" the young many looked up from where he was now inspecting the cloth armor top I had slung over the side the sofa. "Ya sure I guess I can take ya to it, don't think my boss is gonna hava problem with me doing it. When do you want to go?"

"I think I would like to begin looking around as soon as possible, and I would like you to be my escort."

"Yah, you know day probably already have some guys set to do dat already."

"Yes but I do not wish to travel around seeing monuments and historical sites. I wish to see this country."

"Woo I could show ya the city but I'don't think I'm gonna be any good if its showing ya the county. Even if I had the money, I'd just get lost myself."

"Then you will escort me around the city then, starting with the shrine."

"Kay, but we gotta start with shopping; yar clothes are like out of this world if ya know whad I mean."

"You mean my clothing will make me stand out. In that case we will defiantly start with get a change of wardrobe."

"Right while you finish da food, I'll ask da boss."

"Very well."

_The naming seek seems to be working so far. I hope i don't run out of greek myth. Please don't ask me who the man from mars is. Just know that I wont be giving him green skin._

**The Pythia was the priestess presiding over the Oracle of Apollo at Delphi,**Terra firma: firm or solid earth**Vesta:** is the greek goddess of the sacred fires of the hearth, the heart of spiritual and emotional stability in your home 


End file.
